Coqueteo
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: ¿Qué más simple que eso? Algo "mini" muy sencillo VxB, basado en que Bulma fue la que dio el primer paso...


Coqueteo, que m s simple y sencillo que eso? ...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Heey! Yo, por primera- segunda vez aqui! jajaja... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo,luego lo explico... anyway.. les traigo para reiniciar, una de mis primeros oneshot's que escribi, ya que NO publicare ni hoy ni NUNCA mis primeros FF' aqui!, tanto por respeto a ustedes, como dignidad mia!, claro para como ya mencione, ahorrarme la necesidad de tener que amputarme las manos, aun quiero mejorar mis HORRORES, y quiza solo quiza, pensar en postear algo... jajaja...<br>Sin m s... les dejo este mini mini, espero sea algo de su agrado, es algo muy sencillo, quiz por eso fue tan f cil escribirlo, jaja sepan comprenderlo! es de mis primeros hijos!  
>Ohhh y lo olvidaba, se que tengo que decir... (y de todos modos en futuros ff' lo dire)<p>

"Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen"  
>Pero SI la historia ... blah blah blah, Toy animation, blah blah blah, El gran y todo poderoso Akira Toriyama! blah blah blah.. Ven y atrapame ya federal piojoso! XDD A todos ellos que se dicen tener derechos sobre ella les digo: La unica forma de sobrevivir a la serie, es inventando una historia propia de ella!<p>

Mientras conectaba el nuevo DVR de su madre a la televisi n de la sala, pod a sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda, bajando hasta donde esta pierde su buen nombre. Era la de el, de qui n m s sino?

Su presencia no hacia f cil las cosas, ya se estaba volviendo torpe con los dedos, sum ndole el obvio silencio del hombre de cabello alborotado y negro.

Fue en ese momento cuando dese no haberle prometido a su padre una instalaci n de ultimo momento para la maldita cosa! Y peor aun, haber tenido que esperar hasta las 11:20 de la noche para esto. Hab a olvidado que era la hora de vegeta para ver la televisi n.

-"No te preocupes, estar fuera de tu camino en un momento, solo que hago esto por mi mam ella no sabe de estas cosas, le dije a mi pap que lo har a por ella" - Dijo esto echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, y casi resoplo cuando descubri a Vegeta voltear su cabeza hacia un punto fijo en la pared. JA! Parec a hacer esto siempre que ella le descubr a mir ndole.

Mirarla a ojos de el, esto se estaba tornando molesto, desde hace tiempo hab a adquirido un nuevo habito secreto. Por qu lo hacia? O mejor, exactamente que miraba? Se decid a entre sus largas piernas blancas, su peque a cintura, o su ce ido trasero bajo ese peque o overol.

-Hmp, humana tonta- pensaba hacia sus adentros.

Bulma tuvo que esconder su risa cuando vio sus mejillas tornarse en un tono rojizo, sus ojos nuevamente lo delataron, y no era que le fastidiara el hecho que lo hiciera, solo que deseaba que no tratara de esconderse de ella.

-"Muy bien vegeta, he terminado, la televisi n es toda tuya"- se levanto empujando el aparato a su lugar.

Y como era de esperarse, no volteo y sigui observando ese punto fijo en la pared.

Ella frunci el ce o y se dispuso a abandonar la habitaci n pero se detuvo en la puerta.

Oh por todos lo cielos! De verdad esto iba a seguir as ? Casi 2 a os viviendo en su casa y segu an jugando con palabras de doble sentido, y que decirle a las "miradas" que acaso era muy dif cil conseguir que la vea a los ojos por m s de 2 segundos?

Fue un momento dif cil para ella, pero en un ataque de liberaci n, volvi hasta parase enfrente de vegeta que ya estaba tumbado en el sof . Con un movimiento r pido y brusco, puso su rodilla entre sus piernas y con la mano tomo su barbilla para obligarlo a verse.

Los ojos de vegeta r pidamente chocaron con los suyos, cosa que fue una verdadera sorpresa, en que momento termino ella en esa pose?

-" Ya sabes que no me importa que me miren- expreso ella con una dulce voz- "le doy por su lado pero, me gusta la forma en que tu lo haces."

Bulma puso su sonrisa m s brillante, con la esperanza de no ser demasiado molesta para el, al respecto cuando alguien lo toca

Pero cuando menos lo esper , el ya hab a tomado con su mano izquierda la mu eca que tenia prisionera su barbilla, no se movi m s y se limito, nuevamente, a mirarla

El ambiente estaba mucho m s que tenso, hab a unas chispas en la mirada, se sorprendi al ver lo bonitos que eran esos inexpresivos ojos oscuros - "Tienes los ojos m s bellos, vegeta" - Susurro ella sin pensar. - "No es verdad los tiene ella, pens , y descubri que en un momento de debilidad pod a perderse en esos zafiros azules que tenia por ojos. El no dijo nada, y no era como si realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, pero habr a hecho la cosa menos densa. Dios, realmente te atrevi a decir eso en voz alta?

Despues de un largo silencio, retiro su mano del ment n, dejando que resbale por su cuello y se levanto con otra gran sonrisa.

-"Bien, me voy buenas noches vegeta"

Ya a espaldas de el, hizo un gesto y casi corr a hacia su habitaci n, felicit ndose por salir viva a tal haza a. Pff! Qu estaba mal con ella?

Vegeta se acomodo nuevamente en el silencio de la sala hasta que escucho el clic al cerrar de la puerta, y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-" Buenas noches, Bulma "  
> <p>


End file.
